1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat which is selectively positionable between a collapsed, stored position and an expanded position designed for wearing. In the expanded position, the hat is preferably structured to include an enlarged brim that extends sufficiently outward from the head of the wearer so as to offer protection against the sun's rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wearing of hats, especially by the female segment of the population has been popular for many years. This popularity has lead to a wide variety of hats being available in numerous sizes and configurations which are primarily dictated by style preferences. In addition to being dictated by style, certain hat designs are created from the stand point of functionality to the extent that certain hats are specifically designed to accomplish purposes such as warmth, protection from the sun, etc. Men's hats are also available in a wide variety of designs, but typically, are not as important in terms of making a fashion statement. Thus, men's hats are usually more visible in that they are often more casual, as evidenced by baseball caps, cowboy hats, and other sporting apparel.
One disadvantage associated with the design of various hat structures, regardless of whether they are intended for men or women, is the storage of the hat without folding or otherwise damaging it. For example, with respect to many fashionable hats, including some cowboy hats, storage often requires the use of relatively large, bulky "hat boxes" or other storage facilities which take up a great deal of room. Quite logically, it is difficult to transport hats stored in this manner. Consequently, the carrying of a hat, when it is not being worn, is generally considered to be somewhat bothersome, particularly with hats of larger sizes and/or of configurations designed to shade a wearer from the rays of the sun.
Some have strived to overcome the problem of how to store a hat without damaging it. For example, with respect to baseball caps, it is known to provide a pole-like structure with a plurality of clips disposed thereon, each of which is structured to receive the bill of the cap therein so as to permit easy storage and display of several baseball caps. As another example, foldable hats have been developed, one of which provides a rigid skeletal frame comprised of a number of "ribs," typically made of wood and carrying a common fabric covering, which ribs are all connected at one end at a central pivot point, about which individual ribs of the frame can be "fanned" to cause the hat to assume a wearable orientation or a folded orientation, as desired. In addition, foldable hats have been developed which are formed of a cloth material and which utilize a flexible hoop structured to act as a supporting frame for the material defining the hat, which hoop may be manipulated to cause the hat to assume what may be considered a collapsed position for storage.
However, it is believed that none of the structures known in the art for providing a foldable hat are suitable for being employed in hats that are particularly designed to offer some protection from the sun, namely, hats which have a substantially wide brim that extends outwardly a significant distance from the face and head of the wearer. As some of the more stylish hats often incorporate wide brims as well, a problem associated with known collapsible hat structures is the inability to satisfy certain styling demands.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved hat structure which is selectively positionable between a collapsed position for storage and an expanded position for wear, wherein the overall design and configuration of the hat meet certain modern day styling requirements and further, wherein the dimensions of the various portions of the hat are sufficient to provide adequate shade to the head and other portions of the wearer's body. Any such improved hat structure should also permit the hat to be easily carried from place to place.